1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to physical therapy devices and methods, and particularly relates to devices for assisting a patient in walking between parallel, approximately waist-high physical therapy walker railings of the type found in hospitals, nursing homes and other health care facilities.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In hospitals, health care centers, nursing homes and other facilities, various devices have been used to assist patients in regaining mobility, strengthening muscles and generally assisting a person walking or attempting to walk.
Many persons who receive physical therapy in such institutions to assist them in walking are often taught to use walker railings which are approximately waist-high and parallel. Persons using such bars are often assisted by physical therapists who encourage use of such railings to walk without the assistance. However, occasionally patients attempting to walk without any assistance other than the railings have difficulty because of their weakness and infirmity.
Prior patents pertaining to ambulatory aids include the following:
(1) U.S. Pat. No. 1,307,058 - McGrath PA1 (2) U.S. Pat No. 1,394,224 - Scott PA1 (3) U.S. Pat No. 2,210,269 - Taylor PA1 (4) U.S. Pat. No. 2,812,010 - Abdallah PA1 (5) U.S. Pat. No. 3,165,314 - Clearman et al. PA1 (6) U.S. Pat. No. 3,295,517 - Stevens PA1 (7) U.S. Pat. No. 3,557,782 - Wafer PA1 (8) U.S. Pat. No. 3,827,429 - Heikes PA1 (9) U.S. Pat. No. 3,986,502 - Gilson PA1 (10) U.S. Pat. No. 4,188,966 - Palmer et al.
In U.S. Pat. No. 1,307,058, McGrath discloses a four-wheeled walking chair with two crutches extending upward from the sides of the chair. A person stands in the center of that chair between the crutches and is able to rest or sit on a bicycle-like seat located above the four wheels and between the crutches.
In U.S. Pat. No. 1,394,224, Scott discloses a rolling crutch similar to McGrath's walking chair, and includes two horizontal, parallel bars attached to its sides at about shoulder height.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,210,269, Taylor discloses a wheeled arrangement with straps and braces for attachment to the patient's legs.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,812,010, Abdallah discloses two parallel rails with a body trunk harness attached to an overhead railing. Support is provided from above the patient, who is suspended from above while walking between the parallel bars.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,165,314, Clearman et al. disclose a motorized, three-wheeled invalid walker and ambulatory aid.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,295,517, Stevens discloses leg boosters to relieve body fatigue. The arrangement disclosed attaches to the human body as a full body harness.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,557,782, Wafer discloses a brace apparatus attached to a patient's legs beneath the knees, to assist in maintaining equilibrium by extending the surface area of contact made between the lower extremities and the floor.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,827,429, Heikes discloses an ambulatory orthopedic traction apparatus having a vertical bow attached to a waist-encircling belt to permit support from above of the neck or other parts of the upper torso.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,986,502, Gilson discloses an ambulation assistance device attachable to the patient's legs.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,188,966, Palmer et al. disclose a walking support device comprising a four-wheeled unit which attaches to the patient's trunk and rolls on the floor with the patient.